Forget The Silver Screen
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: What's your favorite thing about me, in the whole entire world? BeckTori.


_forget the silver screen.  
><em>becktori.

by katie.

lol weeeeeeeeell i've been meaning to write something for a really long time but the lack of victorious episodes and my harry potter obsession has sort of put the brakes on my fanfic life. BUUUUT i was listening to "when we were young" by the summer set and i got this idea and i just felt ~inspired~.

so, enjoy!

!

It was a Monday on a school night, and they were sitting in his pick-up truck at the drive-in, watching some movie that neither one really cared about much. Beck had suggested going to the drive-in because it was a place where they could gorge on candy and were free to make-out with the possible intrusion of parental figures. Of course Tori knew Beck's motives – candy and tonguing – but she'd gone anyway because let's face it: girls have needs, too.

"This movie sucks," Tori said as reached to grab a handful of popcorn from inside the bucket Beck had stuck between his knees. They were sitting side by side, an array of standard movie fare junk food surrounding them. Beck had contributed the M&Ms and licorice, Tori brought the Sour Patch Kids and chocolate covered almonds, and then they'd gone halvsies on the popcorn. It was their tradition and BeckandTori traditions could NOT be broken.

They had other traditions, too. Like texting each other in the morning about the weird dreams they had in their sleep. And like how they always got coffee together on Wednesday mornings. And like how Tori went over to Beck's trailer on Saturday mornings and they watched cartoons together until Mrs. Oliver came in because _Beckett James, I need you to run some errands for me._

"I told you we should have just stayed at my house and watched The Big Band Theory," Beck said in an "I-told-you-so" voice, decapitating a red Sour Patch kid with his teeth. He put the rest of the sour gummy into his mouth before wiping the excess sugar from his fingers on the pair of hole-infested blue jeans he was wearing.

Tori made a face at him before relocating the bucket of popcorn from between his knees to the far end of the truck bed, where the remainder of the candy was sitting. She moved so that she was stradding his lap, one knee on either side of his legs. She wasn't trying to be sexual, but this was the best way she could be face to face with him – and, alright, one of the more convenient ways for them to kiss.

Beck flashed a tiny grin, cupping her chin with one of his hands. "May I assist you?"

Tori shrugged as she let her eyes roam Beck's face. He'd grown over the summer – matured, really. His hair was longer and he'd stopped shaving as often so he had this stubble on his face a lot of the time (which Tori found undeniably sexy, though she'd never say anything) and he'd started to wear his glasses more often. Although he'd changed how he looked, though, he was still the same Beck she remembered from a year before. Sarcastic, quirky, calm, cool, and collected.

"I was just wondering," she began, trailing her finger tips over the sharp curve his jawline then down his neck and back up again. "What your absolute favorite thing about me is."

"My favorite thing about you?" Beck said, leaning his head against the back window of his truck before pursing his lips thoughtfully.

"Yes. Your favorite thing about me in the whole entire world. And it doesn't have to be something deep and thoughtful like 'Oh my favorite thing about you is the way your eyes look when the sunlight hits them,'" Tori replied as she twirled a lock of his hair around her forefinger.

"Shit, that's exactly what I was gonna say," Beck deadpanned, his brow still furrowed in concentration. Tori wrinkled her nose, willing herself not to kiss Beck senseless because Jesus, his sarcasm was so frustrating and sexy at the same time.

So instead of kissing him, she said, "Shut up, Oliver."

And he glanced down at her and was like, "You shut up, Vega" back.

Tori just wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him close, before smiling up at him and saying, "You love me, Aladdin."

"Indeed I do, Jasmine," Beck replied, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek. Tori sighed at the contact, closing her eyes. Her favorite thing about Beck was easy to figure out – his kisses and how they made her feel like she was the only girl in the whole entire world. "But you know, I figured out my favorite thing about you."

"Did you?" Tori said curiously.

"Yes I did," Beck said with a nonchalant run of his hand through his thick black locks. "My favorite thing about you is your smile. And it's not for the reason you think it is, so keep your pretty mouth shut for like two seconds for once."

Tori rolled her eyes, but let him continue anyways.

"I love your smile because Jade never smiled," Beck began, meeting her deep brown eyes with his own almond-colored irises. "I mean, she did. But it was always because she'd done something at the expense of someone else…or she wanted to fuck. Like, you smile because you're happy. Like I made you laugh or I kissed that spot underneath your ear. Just…I don't know. This sounded so much better in my head."

Tori bit her lower lip to hide her smile as she buried her face into his chest. He smelled like his leather jacket and Old Spice (she always made fun of him, because his deodorant was called _Swagger_) and the lingering scent of stale cigarettes (from being around his dad, and although she usually hated the smell of cigarette smoke, it was just so very _Beckett _that she couldn't help but love it). "That was cheesy as hell. I just want you to know that," she mumbled into the fabric of his white t-shirt.

Beck sighed before running his hands over her back, relishing in warmth radiating from underneath the blue tank-top she wore. "I can't always be a badass, you know," he said matter-of-factly.

"You're never badass. You're a painfully nice guy."

"God damn it. You've seen through my clever ruse," Beck replied sarcastically.

"Of course I have. I know everything about you," Tori shrugged, turning her head so that her cheek was resting on his chest so she could watch Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunis kiss.

"Woe."

"Stop talking! They're about to have sex!"

"Why watch them play tonsil hockey when we could just do that in my trailer?" Beck asked, rolling his eyes melodramatically.

Tori glanced up at him, grinning mischievously. "I never said we couldn't do that."

The next day at school, when André asked them if the movie was good, they shared a knowing glance with each other before Beck said, "It was fucking awesome."

!

k i just hate the oneshot a LOT. it's rambley and it has no purpose and i was having so much damn trouble with it. :( sigh. whatever. i hope you got some sort of amusement out of it, because i did not.

**please review with more than "so cute" or "i loved it" or (god forbid, considering it's a oneshot "update soon". pretty please?**


End file.
